


Dream land and Reality

by spidereye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidereye/pseuds/spidereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when a Uchiha get it wrong and destroys a person life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream land and Reality

Naruto was shattered as he walked slowly in to the entrance of the building of his boy friends building complex. He had just worked a double Saturday shift at a restaurant.

He had met the brothers at his old job as a waiter in a small café close to the Uchiha corporation building where regular orders of coffee were requested and brought to the company. It was Naruto's job to ferry them to the office and distribute them to the different departments. Due to Naruto's bright smile and warm personality He quickly made friends with a lot of the staff and was soon having to make multiple trips between the two establishments with orders of coffee and lunch time snacks.

Unknown to him two sets of black eyes had been observing him for some time either quietly in a corner or through the security monitors placed around the building. Fortunately or unfortunately he had attracted the attention of the sons of one of the most powerful man in the country. Quiet back ground checks were made and subtle questions were asked of Naruto's new friends. The more information gathered on the blond, the more one of those dark eyes darkened with interest and the other set with desire.

Sasuke's and Naruto's first meeting was predictable. They met in a lift while Naruto had his hands full of food and drink ready to give out. Sasuke stole one of the coffees out of the tray Naruto was holding and a pleasant conversation was stuck up with words like Teme and Dobe well used to describe each other and smirks and scowls were often in use as well. Naruto left the building in a huff while Sasuke sipped at the now cold coffee in his office and a what could be called an evil smile passing his lips. 

The other set of eyes narrowed in thought and slight disappointment as Itachi watched the two of them in silence.

After annoying the hell out of Naruto for several months the two finally went on their first date. The café now due to it popularity and patronage of the Uchiha corporation had expanded to become a well known restaurant with Naruto now as assistant manager.

It had been two years since they had met and Naruto was still surprised that they had been together that long. There had been some epic fights and shouting matches with Naruto storming off in a huff but they always got back together quickly. Their relation ship was not general knowledge due to the bad press and the reputation of the Uchiha clan but Naruto was happy and content with what they had. He did love the stormy, self centred, smirking Teme very much and He was sure that the other loved him back just as much.

He pulled the key to his boy friend's apartment out and opened the door. He still had an apartment of his own which he still kept due to the fact they had to keep up appearances but recently Sasuke had grown slightly more possessive of him and Naruto now spent three days a week sleeping at Sasuke's not that he minded Sasuke was very good in bed and was caring of Naruto in his own way. 

Today was not one of their scheduled nights over but Naruto had been so tired that his feet had lead him here with out his brain engaging where exactly his was going. When He had realised where he was it was to much energy to turn around and leave. Sasuke would probably not mind at all. 

Sasuke was probably in his office space in the other room going through paper work from the day so Naruto quietly slipped in to house wanting to give the love of his life a nice surprise. The office door was open and the lights were off. Naruto thought for a second when he heard the noise of the shower in use.

Naruto grinned he also needed a shower for he was still sweaty from his day at work. Shower sex with Sasuke sounded good right now and help him to relax. He quietly walked along to the bed room and quietly opened the door unbuttoning his shirt.

He glanced around the bedroom and froze in the door way. There was a person on the bed naked and it was not Sasuke. The person or should I say woman turned in surprise her mouth open slightly ready to scream. But as she saw him she relaxed and smiled as if nothing was wrong,

“Hello you must be Naruto, Sasuke told me all about you I'm am Sakura you know the other woman. Nice to finally meet you.”

Naruto blinked the haze of exhaustion and shock clouding his mind.

“What?”

Sakura bit her lip a slight frown coming across her face,

“Sasuke must have told you about me? I am his public girlfriend. You know to keep up appearances.”

Naruto shook his head trying to comprehend the situation he had just walked in to. The only thing he could think of was...,

“If you are just a front how come you are naked in his bed?”

Sakura suddenly looked very worried and slightly scared,

“He didn’t tell you any thing did he?”

Naruto shook his head again.  
“ I am in his bed because He wanted a baby to carry on the Uchiha line. He said He had talked to you about it and you had agreed.”

Naruto's eye's went wide and then narrowed again as he digested the woman’s words. His first thought was to confront Sasuke and demand and explanation but he was to tired and to much in shock to fight. Defeat swamped him as he gazed at the ruins of his life and the fight went out of him as his eyes dulled to a grey colour of sadness and pain,

“ So in other words it is not you who is the other woman it is me. Can you please not tell Mr Uchiha I was here until later. I think I have some things to think about.”

Sakura's eyes were filled with pity and She slowly nodded in agreement. Just then The shower turned off and Naruto quickly made his departure before his ex boyfriend returned to the scene of his crimes.

Naruto left the apartment and started to walk some where, any where. Not noticing a dark shadow following him. His head empty of thought. In the back of his mind he knew he should have been angry but there was nothing, no emotion, no spark, no pain, just empty.

Naruto found himself in a park and sat down on one of the benches gazing at nothing. His body shivered in the cold but He felt nothing. It was not until a couple walked by him hand in hand breaking him out of his trance He realised how cold he was. 

He stiffly got up and hailed a taxi to take him to his own apartment. The next memory was when he let himself in to his bathroom and turning on the shower shuddering with the cold that had set in his body freezing him to the bone. The shower revived him some what and he began to think slightly again.

Sasuke would never let him go if he tried to break up with him. The Uchiha's never let some thing go that they considered theirs. It had been one of the points Naruto had loved about their relationship Sasuke's over possessiveness. If Naruto tried to run away on his own Sasuke would find him and drag him back again. Sasuke had lied to him, had cheated on him and looking back treated their relationship like it was some thing shameful. 

The shower had warmed him up and he dried him self before crawling in to bed. A good sleep is what he needed before he could start thinking what his next steps would be. His shadow watched the apartment until the lights went out and then moved swiftly away. His alarm woke him up from His sleep. Naruto opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling plans spinning around his head.

Gaara his best friend would help him as much as possible but compared to the might of the Uchiha he was small fry and Naruto would be found. His parents were no where to be found so there was no help there. His other friends would be no better and Sasuke knew them all so that is where he would look first. There was no where on earth he could get away unless some one with equal influence or more influence was on his side. That meant one thing another Uchiha was going to have to help him.

Itachi would be no help as his first loyalty would be to his brother and his brothers happiness. He was also slightly intimidated by the older brother who would stare at him out of the corner of his eye and a sad look would come in to his eyes. When Naruto looked at him directly Itachi would look away his face carefully schooled with a look of disinterest . Naruto did not know any of Sasuke's uncles and aunts and Sasuke's father was in the dark about their relationship and would probably kill if it came to light or so Sasuke said. There was one though who knew about them and might help him. 

Mrs Uchiha was a kind motherly woman but also shrewd in the inner working of the family business and had huge pride in it. They had met several times and got on well together although she did not totally approve of their relationship she was not against it either. Naruto knew she also wanted grand children and that what she would get freely according to Sakura if Naruto was out of the picture for good.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number to the Uchiha estate.

….....................................................................................................................................

Sasuke was in a bad mood something was off. Sakura was unusually quiet after he had had sex with her and had left quickly the next morning with out her usual comments and questions about wanting to meet Naruto. He had kept the two apart for a reason as He was unsure of Naruto's reaction to his perfect arrangement. The Dobe, he knew would not see the perfect logic to his plan and make a scene. 

Sasuke knew he could eventually make the other see what a good idea it was but it would take a lot of time and effort on his part as well as things being broken. At the moment the company was keeping him busy and he did not have the time to pander to his boy friends unreasonable mood swings and tantrums.

Today he had planned to spend with his ball of sunshine but things were not going his way. His mother had called him and given him a list of things she claimed she needed for him to do which meant he would not see Naruto until later that day. He had planned to take his beloved out to a nice restaurant and hopefully have the rest of the night in bed making passionate love to him to get rid of the feeling of having to sleep with a woman. Not that he disliked Sakura it was just that she was not Naruto or male for that matter.

He had called his beloved before and it had gone straight to voice mail. Sasuke knew how hard Naruto worked and assumed that the Dobe was still asleep. He would have to drop around later to see if Naruto had got his message. He might even have time for some post meal loving. 

Thinking perverted thoughts Sasuke went about his day. 

Sasuke glared at his phone willing it to ring. The idiot should have got his messages by now unless he was at work today. Naruto sometime worked on his day off if some one called in sick. Sasuke growled it was not like that Naruto had to work and Sasuke had already told him that he would take care of him but Naruto wanted his independence. Sasuke had argued and failed so Naruto kept his job.

As he was close to the restaurant getting the folders his mother wanted he decided to see if Naruto was at work and tell him his plans in person.

No Naruto. The manager had told him that Naruto's day off had not been changed. Maybe he was at a friends but this was the day He and Naruto always spent together. Sasuke racked his brains the Dobe was never ill so that was not it. Maybe an accident and taken to hospital. Nope if he had been Sasuke would have been the first to know as He was on Naruto's medical files as his closest point of contact. 

He slammed his car in to gear and took off towards his families house to deliver the files and then he would be free to go and find his boy friend. This day was defiantly not a good one. His mother had insisted that he go over the files with her and his father had looked at him when he had tried to make excuses. By the time his mother had finished with him it was early evening and Sasuke had to rush to get a shower and fresh clothes for his date for the night.

The car drew up at his boyfriend's apartment and Sasuke could tell even before he got out of the car there was no one home. There was no light in the window and the place had a feeling of abandonment about it. A cold shiver went down Sasuke's back and the feeling some thing was not right intensified.

He pulled out his phone,

“Hello Gaara is Naruto with you?”

There was silence on the other side of the phone and an ominous feeling spoke volumes to the Uchiha. Naruto was not at Gaara's,

“Ok thank you could you tell him to call if you see him?”

The phone went dead as Sasuke got back in his car. If Gaara did not know where Naruto was and Sasuke did not know either then some thing was wrong, really wrong. Sasuke was glad that Uchiha's did not panic or that is what he would be doing. 

He pressed the speed dial to his brothers phone defiantly not panicking,

“Little brother.”

“ Itachi, I can not find Naruto.”

“....... You have lost Naruto? Tell me.”

Sasuke blurted out his day and all the ways he had tried to make contact with his lover. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a while.

“ I think he might of found out about your little pink haired secret. My sources tell me he left work last night and did not head in the direction of his home but was heading to yours.”

Sasuke's face paled at that piece of information. Itachi continued,

“Not only that I believe that He entered your building complex but stayed only a short while before leaving and headed for a near by park where He sat for two hours before getting in a taxi and heading home. My contact left at that point as you were suppose to see him today but obviously He left either early morning or later on.”

Sasuke lent back in his car seat. Uchiha's do not panic. Do not panic just think of a plan. Itachi's voice came over the phone faintly,

“You really screwed up this time little brother. Naruto was the best thing that happened to you. But I will try my best to give you one more chance. My contacts and sources are already looking for him it should not take long.”

Sasuke sighed still fighting of the feeling of sickness in his stomach. Itachi's information gathering was second to none Naruto would be found and Sasuke could explain and every thing would be right again. When he recovered a bit he knew he would have to call Sakura and have her explain what he had missed while he was in the shower.

One week later and Sasuke was on the verge of a nervous break down. Sakura had made a full discloser and Sasuke had raged at her for a full hour before she left his house in disgust. Itachi still had not word on Naruto it was as if he had never existed. His bank account was being monitored but the was nothing going in or out. Naruto telephone records had been screened but apparently he had made no phone calls the day he had left to any one. 

His friends and work mates were also starting to ask questions especially Gaara who's expression made even Itachi pale when he stormed in to the office demanding answers about his best friend.  
….....................................................................................................................................

Two weeks later and Itachi was starting to get annoyed and a little worried as well, his contacts were failing some thing that had never happened before, he employed the best of the best and if he carried on much longer his father would start to notice and then every thing would really hit the fan. 

Unless.........

Itachi's eyes normally slitted in thought sprang open. There was only two people who could pull off a full disappearance like this and hide some one so well. His father could have done some thing like this but there would have been more of an up roar. The only other person who could have done this was.........MOTHER.

“Oh hell.”

….....................................................................................................................................

Mrs Uchiha was in the kitchen when Itachi entered the mansion. Itachi's mouth twitched as he observed his mother had flour on her nose. Her eyes showed her son her affection for him as she made her way towards him wiping her hands on a cloth to clean them. 

“ Hello Itachi what a nice surprise to see you come in I have just made a batch of biscuits I want you to try. You are the only one that will like them I think as neither your father or Sasuke has a sweet tooth.”

Itachi reached over and snagged one from the cooling rake on the table and took a small bite. His mother smiled slightly and went to pour a glass of milk for him as she had done when he was younger.

“So how is every thing going at the office? Every thing been going smoothly?”

Itachi took another nibble of the biscuit and a sip of milk his face a perfect Uchiha mask trying to think how to bring the topic of Naruto up. He could handle nearly anyone even his father if he had to but his mother on the other hand had taught him quietly every thing he knew about finding information and he did not for one minute think she did not know exactly why he was here.

“Mother........?”

He looked in to her eyes which had gone just as blank as his and her perfect face showed no emotion as she looked back.

“ No Itachi not another word.”

“But mother....”

“ I said not another word. The subject of Naruto is closed. Sasuke now has that girl and Sakura is going to have his child. All I will say Naruto is now safe if not happy at what Sasuke did to him. This should never have happened and now thanks to me it will never be known. You will cease looking for Naruto as it is now pointless as you will not find him with out my knowledge and consent.”

Itachi's shoulders slumped his head bowed in defeat,

“Yes mother.”

A cool hand pressed to his cheek lifting his head and he looked in to his mothers sad eyes,

“You liked the boy too didn't you?”

Itachi nodded slightly before turning away from his mothers gaze. Uchiha's do not cry for any thing. His mother was not unkind just practical and very protective of her family and the reputation of their name. She sighed softly and patted Itachi's cheek gently,

“Dearest please understand Sasuke broke his heart with his selfishness. I liked Naruto as well but I need the Uchiha line to continue. We have already put to much pressure on you my love and Sasuke needs to grow up and realise his mistakes. When the time is right I may give you the location of Naruto's location so you can get him but until then focus on the company and make us proud.”

Itachi nodded and kissed the top of her head gently before leaving. Mrs Uchiha sighed and looked at the table where most of the milk and half a broken biscuit lay abandoned just like her oldest and Naruto's hearts.

Itachi returned to his office and sank in to his chair. He had been watching Naruto ever since Sasuke had claimed him for his own. Itachi because of his love for his brother had stayed in the shadows watching the beautiful shape of his interest. The pain in his chest throbbing at the bright smiles that would never be his and the laughter that could encompass the whole world with joy. 

He cursed under his breath. If only he had had the courage to grab Naruto as he left Sasuke's apartment or when he had sat in the park this could have been avoided. But it was to late now and all he could do was follow his mother's wishes and do his best in hopes that maybe one day he to could have Naruto's special smile shine at him instead of his brother. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of a warmth that was blue and gold.

….....................................................................................................................................

Four years later.

“ Uncle Itachi dinners ready Mother says that if you don't come now it will start to get cold.”

Itachi looked up from his paper work that had been reading and gazed unsmilingly at the four year old hovering in the door way. Sakura had given birth to twins and when she had recovered from the pregnancy Sasuke had proposed to her at his mother and fathers insistence begrudgingly. It was not an unhappy marriage as Sakura being an extraordinary person in her own right had won the respect of her new family if not her spouse and Sasuke was to afraid of his father to show her up and neglect her. Naruto was never mentioned but the memories of him still haunted the brothers. 

Sasuke had spent the first six months raging and throwing tantrums making the families life a living hell before their mother had stepped in and had a quiet word with him. After that Sasuke had become with drawn barely speaking to his family and leaving Sakura to look after their babies while he came to grips with the reality of his new life and the realisation that Naruto was no longer part of his. He had recovered slightly and was now totally immersed in his new loves that is to say his children spoiling them rotten.

Itachi on the other hand threw himself in to the business world with vigour doing so well that after a year Mr Uchiha had at his wife’s subtle encouragement retired leaving Itachi to run the business which was now international spreading across the globe. The Uchiha's were now the third richest family in the world and one of the most famous. It was rumoured that they would soon be the second richest if they carried on as they had been going. 

Despite huge pressure from the rest of the family for Itachi to get married the now proclaimed 'Ice King' did not show any affection to any of the potential brides his family had thrown at him. The only people not to do this was Itachi's mother and Sakura as they both knew that the memory of a certain blond was the only thing that would cause any emotional stirring to the black eyed man.

After their first talk Naruto's name was not mentioned by either Itachi or his mother but the steadily growing coldness in Itachi's eyes and the slow repression of his emotions through out the years made his mother realise just how much Itachi was suffering. Her resolve had often wavered but the business was to dependant on Itachi and he could afford to have no detractions.

Infrequent reports from Naruto's care takers also made her reluctant to bring Naruto back. The poor boy had gone through hell after he had left barely eating or sleeping. The one time she had gone to see him he looked nothing like the joyful and energetic young man her son had introduced to her. Even after all this time the sun still had not come back in to his eyes and she knew Itachi would be devastated knowing that the Naruto he once knew was no longer the same person.

She had contacted Gaara several months after the incident and sworn him to secrecy about the location of his best friend. Gaara had not taken the news well and only after much persuasion had backed off trying to kill the youngest Uchiha. 

Mrs Uchiha gazed at a picture of the family six months ago, the two twin boys smirking at some thing. But the smirk had gone from Itachi's face and she shivered now when ever she saw his cold smile as he crushed another business under foot. It was defiantly time to bring Naruto back She just hoped that she had not waited to long and every thing she had worked for did not come crashing down her ears. 

Family dinner was as usual. Itachi and his father discussed the business and future plans. While Sasuke and Sakura help feed the twins cleaning them up when they spilt some thing. The atmosphere was sombre as dinner progressed as Uchiha's did not crack jokes or indulge in light chatter while the twins chattered constantly to their parents not much noise was made. 

She remembered a time when Mr Uchiha had been on a business trip and Naruto had come over for dinner. Her lips twitched at the memory. Naruto had nearly driven Sasuke wild with his teasing and if Itachi had not calmed them both down she was sure a food fight would have ensued between the two of them. If Naruto had only been a girl it would have been perfect but on the other hand if Naruto had been a girl her sons would have probably never have looked twice at him/her.

She gestured for Itachi attention which he promptly gave,

“I would like to see you after dinner there are some things we need to talk about.”

Itachi nodded and turned back to the conversation with his father. Mrs Uchiha sighed and returned to eating her food. For better or for worst she had made her choice.

After dinner Itachi followed his mother in to the library where she closed the door. Itachi's eyebrows raised at the need for this level of privacy. Mrs Uchiha took a deep breath and pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket passing it to him. Itachi glanced down at it blankly before his eyes opened wide and a flicker of life that had been absent for so long flickered briefly in their depths,

“ This is Naruto's location and address I hope it will bring you happiness? I do not know if it is the right thing to do as Naruto is not the same person as you remember but........”

For the first time since the blond left Itachi smiled gently and gathered his mother in to his arms burying his face in her hair before kissing her softly on her cheek. Her eyes filled as she returned the hug and kiss smiling back at her son with love.

He slipped out of the house the piece of paper clutched in his hand. His favourite car was quickly brought from the garage by the families valet and Itachi slowly got in and drove slowly down the driveway and out in to the big wide world. His lungs were tight and he felt slightly light headed. Every thing he had done in the past few years was to gain his mothers approval for this moment and he needed a moment to un wind and think.

All the logical things he should do came to mind, call the office, cancel meetings, get some clothes and wash things from his house from his house, so many things. His hands gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white,

“Sod it.”

He turned on his sat nav and typed in the coordinates from the piece of paper. The machine bleeped at him and he had a fix on location. He slowly started off again driving carefully and well with in the speed limit. The navigation system claimed it would take him two to three days to reach his destination.

As Itachi neared the edge of the city the traffic started to thin out leaving the road ahead of him clear. Itachi's eyes were blank thinking of every thing and nothing the lines on the road stared to flicker faster and faster as Itachi subconsciously pressed his foot down on the peddle.

….....................................................................................................................................

Back at the mansion

Mrs Uchiha let out is sigh and entered the evening lounge where the rest of the family were now seated with the twins sitting on the floor playing with different toys the family had when they came to visit. Sasuke and her husband had a glass of whiskey in their hand while Sakura kept an eye on their children nursing a baileys and milk in her hands.

They looked up at her entrance with a questioning look,

“Where is Itachi?”

She paused,

“He had to take care of some business that came to light.”

Mr Uchiha frowned,

“He did not mention any important business deals to me. Dearest what is going on?”

Her eyes shifted over her family. Time to come clean about the past few years the secret would soon be out if Itachi finally found the love of his life in the blond for once caught ( of which she had no doubt. Uchiha's always got what they wanted and Itachi was the best of the best) Itachi would lay his claim on the blond for the world to know.

“ Itachi has gone to get Naruto.”

There was silence in the room and Mrs Uchiha proceeded to spill the beans about her involvement in Naruto's disappearance. To everyone’s surprise it was Mr Uchiha that spoke first,

“ Finally.”

His family looked at him in surprise. He gave them all a look of half amusement and irritation,

“ Do you really think I would not notice the change in my sons and the cause? I have my own ways of finding things out you know. So Sasuke what are you going to do now?”

His eyes stared straight at Sasuke as he said this. Sasuke dropped his eyes and stared at the carpet while Sakura eyes looked fearfully at the the twins and back to her husband. He let out a long breath his eye sparkling in anger,

“Naruto can rot in hell for what he did to me leaving me like that. I have no desire to see that little whore let alone take him back even if he begs me to. He is the one who ruined my life by running away and making my life miserable. One second thoughts Mother let him come back so I can reject him personally no one makes a fool out of an Uchiha and gets away with it. I will destroy him like he did to me.”

Mrs Uchiha's face blanked,

“ Sakura could you please take the twins out of the room and wait for your husband in the library. I think that he and I need a talk.”

Sakura nodded and left the room with Sasuke and his parents looking like thunder.

Mr Uchiha slowly stood up and went to stand in front of his youngest a cold aura freezing the youngest to his seat,

“If it was not for my grand children's sake I would disown you right now. You are a disgrace to the name of Uchiha. Darling I want you to call Itachi and call him back. Seeing this poor excuse of a self indulged brat in front of me Naruto is better and safer to stay where he is.”

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he spat back at his father,

“How can you take a lowly nothing like Naruto's side over your own son's? I am an Uchiha and he is an orphan I gave him everything and look how he paid me back.”

Sasuke fell off his seat as a resounding slap echoes across the room. Mrs Uchiha shook with anger,

“HOW DARE YOU TRY TO JUSTIFY YOUR SELF WITH OUR NAME LIKE THAT. NARUTO WAS A KIND, HONEST, LOVING PERSON AND IT WAS YOU THAT FUCKED IT UP. IT WAS YOU WHO BETRAYED HIM NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND. IT WAS YOU WHO CHEATED ON HIM. IT WAS YOU WHO SLEPT WITH OTHER PEOPLE AND NEARLY GAVE HIM AN S.T.I AND THEN HID IT FROM HIM. I HAD TO BREAK THE NEWS TO HIM WHEN HE LEFT SO HE COULD HAVE HIMSELF CHECKED. YOU BROKE HIS HEART BECAUSE YOU LIED TO HIM. I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON.”

Sasuke sat on the floor stunned. No one had ever raised their had to him before. He rubbed the sore spot and tried to sneer at his mother,

“ Typical of you taking an others side that is not mine. First it was Itachi's, you always favoured him over me and now it is that worthless piece of shit. Do you know mother why I bothered to go out with him in the first place? Well I will tell you. He was the one thing that was mine and not Itachi's. I saw the looks he was giving him and got to him first Naruto is mine and no one else’s. When Itachi brings Naruto back to me begging for my forgiveness and my love back. I will totally destroy him in front of you all and enjoy it.”

Mrs Uchiha suddenly smirked back at her son,

“What makes you think Naruto wants you back so badly. Itachi has gone to get him for him self and will treat him as he was supposed to be treated with kindness and respect. You already broke Naruto but he grew back stronger unlike you. Naruto did love you once not because of you name but because of you you stupid little boy. When Itachi brings him back I will personally make sure he gets a restraining order against you for the both of them.”

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he turned to his father a pleading look in his eyes. He was met by a wave of ice cold fury,

“Get out of my house and leave Sakura and your children here. I am going to get you transferred as far away as possible from our family. Your allowance is cut until I see fit to restore it and the only money you will have is what is earned. Now get out.”

Sasuke staggered to his legs and spat at his father's feet before making his way to the door and to his car. Mr Uchiha turned to his wife and pulled her into a gentle embrace as tears trickled down her cheeks. .....................................................................................................................................

Itachi cursed at his fuel gauge begrudging the need to stop and fill the tank. The car was good but the fuel consumption was high. But on the other hand the speed of the car brought him that much closer to Naruto. He was lucky the police had not stopped him before as he raced to his destination. He filled up as quickly as possible at the next station and started off again. The sat nav had recalibrated and he was only about 12 hours away from his goal. 

A sign for a bed and breakfast flashed up on the the road side. Itachi did not want to turn up dishevelled and dirty to what could be the biggest day of his life, or have a car crash from exhaustion. He followed the directions and it turned in to a nice looking farm house. He pulled up and was met by a comfortable woman who showed him to a small cottage with a bed room and bathing facilities. Itachi took a quick shower and collapsed on to the bed falling in to an exhausted sleep for the first time in years with out dreams to disturb him.

The next day at the crack of dawn Itachi started off again following the whispered instructions of his sat nav. The road once again disappeared under the wheels of his car as his food once again touched the floor. Itachi started to notice as he had not the day before that he was now deep in the country side and hills started to rise around him as he drove. The road also became narrower and more twisted forcing him to slow down . 

Common sense returned slightly and Itachi realised that if he crashed he would not get there at all. He resented it for it seemed to him it was one more obstacle keeping him away from his blond. According to the sat nav he was still about six hours away from his destination and how he hated the distance he still had to travel. Small villages dotted the road at uneven intervals causing him to slow down even more. Farms also dotted the landscape with stone walls and live stock.

The roads started to get even narrower with hedges lining their banks. Itachi was reduced to driving just below thirty in fear of a stray animal or motor crossing his path. The smell of the fields made Itachi wrinkle his nose in distaste. The hills were getting bigger slowly turning in to moorland as the car struggled up the steep and winding roads. Sheep and wild horses dotted the barren land scape and the summer wind hummed through the heather and the few bent trees that grew around. 

In the distance was a small farm that seemed to be raising horses. Large paddocks surrounded the farm complex of stables and out houses. The stone farmhouse was situated in the middle of them over seeing the small kingdom. A little way a way was a tarn where a group of horses were drinking from. Itachi was still to far away to see if there were any humans out and about but his sixth sense tingled as it had not done since Naruto had left.

For the first time a group of nasty 'what ifs' started to circle the multi billionaire's brain but Itachi shrugged them off hastily. A Uchiha never looses his nerve ever even if he has sweaty palms and a slight tremor in his wrists. At the entrance of the farm was a cattle grid with barbed wired fences either side to stop the tamer horses mingling with the wild ones on the out side. The car wheels purred over the grid and slowly made it's way up the dirt and gravelled track to the main complex. Usually Itachi would have been appalled at the state at which his car had become. It was mud splattered and stones had flicked up from under his wheels leaving scratches and dents on the paint work.

The farm house was large taking up one side of the concrete square. A couple of dogs mooched about the yard as well as some cats who sprawled out enjoying the warm day. The smell of horses and hay wafted around and Itachi to his surprise almost enjoyed the smell. 

He knocked of the farm house door and a was greeted by the sound of more dogs from inside but no one answered the door. Itachi moved around the yard to come in front of what looked like a work shed and from the muffled grunts and swear words it sounded like some one was doing some heavy lifting. Itachi banged on one of the open doors hoping to catch the attention of the person inside. It worked.

A man came out of the shed wiping his hands on a piece of rag and surveyed the raven. It was impossible to tell the expression on the others face as it was covered in a face mask and the half bandanna he was wearing had slipped over one eye. Itachi could see it was an older man as his hair from what he could see was grey but the man body was well muscled and and the vest he had on out lined a well defined six pack.

“ Hmm A Uchiha if I am not mistaken. But which one I wonder?”

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the comment but replied,

“ The older one, I am Itachi.”

The older man cocked his head and looked deep in thought,

“ What would the most powerful man in the world be doing way out here at this poor little farm? By the way I am Kakashi the owner of this place.”

Itachi frowned,

“I think you know exactly why I am here.”

“Possibly, But whether you get it is another thing indeed. Come on I will make you a cup of tea and some food it looks like you need it.”

Itachi nodded slowly and followed him so the farm house and inside where he was greeted by a bevy of dogs of all shapes and sizes. The kitchen was warm and homely unlike the out side and the smells from the oven showed they had recently been in use. Despite Itachi's will power his stomach growled softly at him demanding food. Food was shortly given to him in short order, and he ate he promised him self that when he got home He would hire a chief that could cook food like this, it was heaven. After his third piece of pie and a strong cup of tea. Kakashi sat down opposite looking serious.

“He won't come back with you, you know. Your younger brother did a real number on the lad. If it was not for Iruka and my self he might not be here today even now he is still broken and barely trusts any one any more. If you are here to take him back to your younger bother I suggest you turn around and leave right now.”

Itachi nodded in understanding his eyes and face giving non of his true feelings away,

“ I have not come to take him back to Sasuke. I have come to see him my self. What my brother did was inexcusable and I want to do every thing in my power to make it up to Naruto.”

The older man just kept on looking at him with out any expression under his mask. Itachi swallowed a sip of tea before continuing,

“Sasuke was not the only one that liked Naruto very much. The only reason I did not press my advances was that Naruto seemed happy and in love with my younger brother. I now wish to rectify that mistake and make Naruto happy again with me if he will have me.”

Kakashi sighed,

“Very well you can try but I doubt that even you can now make a difference. It took over a year to get Naruto to even smile again and we still have not got him to laugh. I think he loves the animals more than he loves us for he knows that they will not betray him.”

Itachi eyes glowed slightly red at this in anger at his younger brother. He would make his life a living hell for what he had done to the blond.

“Can I see him?”

Kakashi frowned,

“ I am afraid you will have to wait a while, Naruto is out at the moment and will not be back until later maybe? But you are welcome to use our spare room until he decides to return.”

Itachi frowned. The way Kakashi spoke sounded like Naruto would not be returning any time soon. He had not planned on it. Coming to think about He had not planned on any thing really. The drive to see the blond had over ridden any rational thoughts he might have had. He had a spare suit in his car just in case but other than that He had nothing.

“When do you think he might be back?”

Kakashi shook his hand from side to side doubtfully,

“ Some time in the next few days maybe a week? He likes to go exploring on the hills and usually takes a tent and a horse with him when he goes. I would not worry about it to much. Kyuubi is with him as well as Sky Lark. He adopted them you know. Kyuubi is a dog fox he found and raised and Sky Lark is his hunting bird. If any thing goes wrong they will come here and get help.”

Just then the door opened and another man walked in. The man had brown hair and a scar across his nose. He looked straight at Itachi glaring,

“You are not taking him away from us. I don't care if you are an Uchiha if you come near Naruto I will cut your balls off. What you did to that poor boy you deserve to rot in hell.”

Kakashi rose and put his arms around the slightly shorter man,

“Calm down Iruka. This is Itachi, not Sasuke and he had not come to take him away.”

Iruka calmed down a little but still kept a shape eye on the intruder. 

“Where is Naruto any way?”

“He went off again this morning while you were getting supplies from the village. Said he needed some time by him self again. Don't worry He will be back soon enough. By the way Itachi is staying with us until he does is that alright?”

Iruka nodded looking sad and down cast,

“Yes that is fine. It will give us a chance to get to know him, I guess. Come on then Mr Uchiha I will show you to your room.”

Itachi stood up,

“ Please call me Itachi. I don't suppose I could borrow a towel and some washing equipment. I was in kind of a rush to get here and forgot to pack.”

….....................................................................................................................................

 

The next few day was a novelty to Itachi. All his life he had been in the city or in high class resorts when he was forced to take time off. Life on the farm was totally different to any thing he was used to. For one thing the hours were totally different. They seemed slower and more gentle with out the rush of paper work and people barging in and out of the corporations building ruled by the ticking of the clocks,watches and other time pieces placed on every available space and wall so no one would ever be late. 

There was no phone reception up here and Itachi found him self leaving the wretched thing in one of the draws in his bed room. His habit of always having it with him now irritated him his hand twitched automatically reaching for it. But out here it would be useless. Itachi had to use the farm house phone if he wanted to make any calls but he refrained after a quick call home to let them know where he was and safe. Besides the stress of waiting for Naruto it was relaxing. 

He was given some minor chores to do but nothing to hard and well within his capabilities. Some of them were new and interesting. He had ridden a horse once when he was young but had forgotten. Iruka offered to teach him and he jumped at the chance. Itachi was of course a natural as he was in all things and after two or three days could get the horse to canter with out a training rain.

It was on the sixth day that he was there. Kakashi and he had to take some horses for their morning exercise in the training ring. He had the horse on a training rope encouraging the horse to trot fast round the ring when he noticed an eye on him.

He looked up to see the biggest bird of prey sitting on the fence staring at him intently. The birds eyes shone with intelligence and Itachi stared back at the bird admiringly. In the distance he heard a strange bark for a moment he thought it was a dog but it sounded nothing like the dogs in the yard.

Kakashi walked over to Itachi his mask in place (He claimed the hay made him sneeze so he had to wear it all the time to avoid allergies.),

“It sounds like Naruto will be back soon. That was Kyuubi and I see Sky lark is back as well. Give me the horse and I will stable her while you go and get ready. He should be back with in the hour.”

Itachi nodded and ran to his room and grabbed a towel and some clothes he had borrowed from Kakashi determined to look his best for the on coming confrontation.

….....................................................................................................................................

As stated before Uchiha's do not get nervous or stressed out by any thing but after twenty minutes after getting out of the shower Itachi's hair was still not perfect. Maybe it was the water or maybe the soap he used but there was two or three strands of hair that stubbornly refused to be tamed by his hair tie. They finally came under control and he stepped out of his room in to the corridor.

The door to the bathroom opened just as Itachi was walking by it and a blond haired demi god stepped out clothed just in a towel water dripping from his shoulder length hair. Itachi looked down in to the others eyes his own wide with shock mirroring the others,

“Itachi is that you?”

Itachi was still in slight shock at seeing Naruto after all this time went in to Uchiha default mode. He smirked and raised an eyebrow,

“Who else would it be? To my knowledge there is no look-a-likes of me running around.”

Naruto's eye's narrowed in to icy slits,

“I came here to get away from stuck up bastards like you and your brother. I am going to my room. What ever business deal you have with Kakashi just do it and leave. I want nothing to do with any of you UCHIHA'S any more. I have suffered enough.”

He turned and went in to the room at the end of the corridor and closed the door with out slamming it. Itachi swore under his breath, that had not gone well.

At least he mused Sasuke had not extinguished Naruto's spark of independence and fire. All he needed to get Naruto over his dislike of all Uchiha's but Itachi's lips twisted up wards he loved a challenge. 

Iruka was in the kitchen making dinner,

“Have you seen Naruto yet?”

Itachi nodded and made his way to the table to help set it up for later,

“Yes, but he did not seem to glad to see me.”

“Can you blame him? Your brother was everything to him and I mean everything. Naruto grew up with out any kind of love at all and always struggled to make people acknowledge him. Sasuke gave him his meaning in love and life then ripped every thing away. You just stood back and watched doing nothing ready to back your brother up. Mrs Uchiha was the only one he felt he could trust out of all of you. What ever you have planned be extremely careful or the Naruto you once knew will disappear entirely.”

Itachi nodded vowing silent vengeance on his brother for the first time in his life. Sasuke had always been the baby and it was only now how spoilt he had been was coming out. But he had been no better either. He had known Sasuke was sleeping around and had done nothing. As long as he saw Naruto's smile it had been enough and when Naruto finally found out Itachi would have scooped him up no problems he could not loose. 

Itachi's eyes opened at the thought. He was no better than his younger brother in his regard for Naruto. Just a prize to be won between their sibling rivalry. He suddenly felt sick and quickly sat down on one of the benches that was around the kitchen table.

When he had talked to his parents his father had said that he would come back out of retirement until Itachi came back so the business was in good hand so there was no rush to go back and his mother had said he needed the break as well. Itachi knew he would not be leaving until got to know the true Naruto.

….....................................................................................................................................

Talking to Naruto was hard, very hard the blond man seemed to have a sixth sense where the Uchiha would be and avoided him. The only reason Naruto had not taken off again was that Iruka had forbade him to using the excuse Kakashi needed some serious help getting the horses ready for an up coming fair and there were five mares that needed sold. (When Iruka put his foot down no one disobeyed him for fear of eating horse food for a week).

Itachi helped as much as he could and often went to bed exhausted but satisfied with his progress. The farm was nothing like any thing he had done before and He was beginning to love it. He still kept in close contact with his parents giving them regular up dates and making decisions for the company as he had finally installed a stable wifi connection to the out side world via a satellite that he had had moved to give him better signal and his phone was now working again. But much of his time was working on the farm. 

The fair was tomorrow and all of them were needed to go to help with the transportation of the animals. Sky lark was a regular sight around either sitting on a fence or some other object looking at him with piercing eyes. Itachi was always polite to the bird giving her a short bow when he saw her and she would give one back. Itachi was not sure this is how birds were to suppose to behave but she and Naruto had a close bond so he did not want to get on the wrong side of her. Kyuubi had still not shown his face to Itachi yet but the were traces of the fox all around from foot prints in the mud to strands of scarlet caught on random pieces of wire. 

When Itachi did manage to catch glimpse of Naruto working with the horses he was struck again just how beautiful the other man was and how much he had changed. Sasuke had once likened Naruto to the sun but now Itachi as he watch the other grooming and petting one of the horses thought of him like a star in the night heavens. No less bright then he had once been but to distant that he was almost unattainable to all except maybe him self if he was extremely lucky. He cursed him self as he had done since Naruto had left at not fighting his younger brother for the blond but what was done was done and it was one of the fundamental laws of nature that he always got what he wanted even the stars. 

The fair was in a village about twenty miles away from the farm and they would be staying there for three days in a small bed and breakfast that Kakashi had rented rooms from. Iruka was staying on the farm to look after the rest of the animals. 

Naruto had wanted to take his tent but once again Iruka had put his foot down and said he would not have it. Naruto had scowled and asked about Kyuubi coming, that had also been rejected. Naruto had then pouted causing the Uchiha's heart to do strange things. The Naruto he had watched all those years ago was still there below the surface and it gave Itachi hope for the future. 

The horse fair was like nothing Itachi had seen before. People from all over the country had come either to sell horses or other live stock or for the entertainment that some of the locals had put on for the event. The main focus was the travellers who had beautiful caravans and were world renowned horse trainers. As it was so busy the B&B had only two rooms for them and Kakashi quickly stole the single bed room leaving the other two to share. Naruto grumble at this latest manoeuvre but complained less then Itachi thought he would.

Itachi was in hell apparently Naruto like to sleep in the nude and had no problems in walking around the room naked as the day he was born. Itachi probably thought Naruto did it for some sort of revenge to make the Uchiha uncomfortable but the way Naruto moved sent messages straight downwards and if any thing told Itachi Naruto had changed it was this. Before the only one Naruto would allow to see him naked was Sasuke but now Naruto seemed to not care in the slightest and in Itachi's opinion there was nothing to be ashamed of. Naruto had very little body hair even around his groin and every muscle was very well defined but not over muscled just enough to make him almost desperate to trace every contour of the others body with his mouth and hands. 

Naruto was not as tall as him but he was not short either. His skin was tanned all over which made Itachi almost pant with lust (if he was not a Uchiha). Naruto was also light on his feet almost like a dancer when he moved and when he bent over to get some thing off the floor Itachi eyes were glued to Naruto's body unable to look away.

Naruto could feel the others eyes piercing his body and soul but instead of being embarrass he made a point of showing Itachi what he could offer. Itachi's gaze felt strangely familiar and almost comfortable like he had lived with that gaze before and missed it when it was gone.

Both of them did not sleep well that night as the tension in the room was to great and as one fell asleep he could feel the other watching him. It was about three in the morning when Naruto finally dropped off to sleep but it was not a good one. Being around Itachi brought back memories he would rather forget. 

He dreamed of the past,

There was luggage piled in the front room of the house and not a lot, about two suitcases,his fathers briefcase and mothers handbag were on one of the chairs. He had just woken up early from his afternoon nap so every thing was slightly blurry. His parents seemed to be going some where. He was exited for he had never been on a trip before. His mother looked up and saw him in the door way and frowned,

“Naruto it is not time for you to be up yet go back to your room.”

Naruto rubbed his eyes and pouted. He could not see any of his belongings in with the packed items,

“Are we going some where Mummy? You have not packed any of my stuff.”

Naruto's Dad walked in through the front door and saw Naruto there,

“What is he doing up. I thought we had some more time left before he woke up?”

His mother sighed,

“Naruto go back to your room and wait till some one calls you. Mummy and Daddy will be back soon alright. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry later. But I need you to go back up stairs.”

His father took the rest of the stuff out to the car as Naruto made his way back up stairs. He heard the car drive off as he snuggled back down in his bed for another nap. It was dark before he woke up and he made his way down to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was an old tomato sauce bottle and cheese that looked like it had been there since the fridge was new but the rest was empty.

The poor boy was hungry, not knowing what else to do He searched the cupboards he could reach as he was only a small boy and found an old instant ramen pack at the back of one of them. He got a chair and put it in front of the microwave heating the ramen up with the water he had got from the tap. 

When it was done he sat in the kitchen floor and devoured the noodles before putting the waste in the bin and waited for his parents to return. They never did. Social services got an anonymous call from a phone box and soon he was in an orphanage curtsey of the government.

….....................................................................................................................................

Itachi could tell Naruto had finally fallen asleep by his breathing and being tired himself he to started to drift off to sleep. Just as he had nearly gained full unconsciousness Naruto started to mutter in his sleep. Reawakened Itachi listened to the blond man in the next bed.

“.......Mummy don't leave......... where are you?...........I'll be good, please don't leave Daddy it is getting dark and I am all alone.............don't like it. Please come home.”

Naruto broke in to a sob in his sleep and Itachi who had sat up in bed and was watching the blond caught the shimmer of tear marks down the others cheeks. Itachi remembered the back ground check he had once done on the man opposite him but all it had said was parents unknown and a list of foster homes he had been in until he had got his independence at sixteen and moved to his small flat and started working at the café.

Something in Itachi heart gave that night looking at the young man crying in his sleep next to him. It was not just Sasuke that had betrayed him, it was his whole life that had and Sasuke was the straw that had broken the young man's back. For the first time ever Itachi wanted to comfort some one and realised he did not know how. His family had never been ones to show weakness even in front of his mother he still held a veneer of coldness even though he loved her very much. Needless to say Itachi did not get any sleep that night at all.

.........................................................................................................................................

The fair was a huge success horses wise, Kakashi gloated at the money they had made from them and even Naruto had seemed pleased at their success. But it was Itachi who had the most fun. A Uchiha would never be seen dead in such surroundings but such is life always waiting to make the impossible happen. 

The people fascinated Itachi, used to businessmen/women and other high class people always craving his attention hiding behind what ever mask they constructed to make their way in what ever business they did. Here masks were non existent in this crowd of people except genuine lust for his body. 

Many women had tried to crowd him trying to make the dark hair beauty their but strangely enough Naruto had stepped in calmly and with authority driving the vultures off with a glance or a body movement.

Another thing that Itachi had found strange was the way the travellers treated Naruto. He always seemed to be subtly in the centre of their attention. Nothing that Itachi could put his finger on but there was some thing going on between them all. If Naruto went to inspect a horse they listened to him with respect and attention. Itachi was not sure he liked it but was not going to interfere unless it looked like Naruto was getting hit on as well. That was another thing that bothered Itachi, Naruto was not being hit on by any body.

Naruto was as handsome as him self but in a different way but no female or male seemed to notice this and it worried Itachi slightly. What was going on and what was he missing?

Itachi wanted to find answers and there was only one person he knew to ask,

“Kakashi, what is going on with Naruto and the travellers?”

Kakashi's viable eyebrow moved up as he looked at the younger man. He shrugged,

“Naruto according to them is a Sage I think so at least. He is good with any animal as you have seen and his herb law was taught to him by their elder a woman named Tsunade and her husband. It is said that Kyuubi is his spirit animal in mortal form and Sky lark is his contracted familier to the animal kingdom. Silly I know but that is what they believe.”

Itachi nodded deep in thought. When he first came here it was with a half baked plan to take Naruto back with him but now. Hmmm but now thing are so different from what he had intended. Naruto's life was here deep in the hills and on the farm and Itachi's life........ well any one could see the problem.

The fair ended a few days later and they went back to the farm satisfied with the profits of their trip. Iruka had made dinner and they ate and collapsed in to their familiar beds so tired even dreams did not disturb them. The next day Itachi got up late and slowly moved his way down stairs to find Iruka drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen,

“Morning Iruka. Where are the other two?”

Iruka sipped his tea before answering,

“Kakashi is checking out the farm to catch up on all he had missed and Naruto has gone off again as expected. What are your plans for the day?”

Itachi sighed, He had spent enough time here in this near perfect place and it was always there if he wanted to return he guessed,

“I think it is time for me to return home and do some work. I will be leaving after lunch if that is alright with you?”

“What about Naruto?”

Itachi frowned as this was a sore point for him but he had always been one to face the facts,

“I love him and always will. But neither of us fit in to each others life styles. He is here and loved and wanted by you and others. I am needed to run the company and several countries to be honest. It would make him unhappy is he left the farm and this place and I can not give up on all I have worked for. I am sorry that I did not get to say good bye to him but it is for the best I think.”

The other man nodded and smiled slightly,

“ Well you always welcome back if you change your mind or need a holiday. I will make some food to take way with you and both mine and Kakashi's blessing go with you.”

Itachi nodded and smiled slightly at the other before going to pack. Lunch was quick and as he got back in his car and drove off He saw a flicker of red and the shrill cry of a bird over head bidding him fair well.

Some times a dream is all that you aspire to unable to reach it in reality but it makes it not less important for it is not the fulfilment of the dream that counts it is what you learn on the way to try and achieve it.


End file.
